The wedding of Jaron and Imogen
by the sassy fangirl
Summary: The wedding of Jaron and Imogen includes surprises, fluff and a whole lot of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Imogen's POV**

**I looked in the mirror and sighed.**

**"Nope," I told my friend Amarinda.**

**I was starting to freak out. We had two months until the wedding and I still haven't found a dress yet. It all felt like a dream. I was being married to the funniest, naughtiest, and most handsome man I'd ever met, and I loved him like crazy. Somedays I could hardly believe how lucky I was. He was a prince and I was a lowly servant. Well, I was a lowly servant until Jaron made my father a nobleman and that made me a nobleman's daughter. **

**"Hello, earth to Imogen", scolded Amarinda, shaking me out of my daydreams.**

**She was holding up a dress that made my heart skip a beat. **

**It was strapless and sexy, yet modest and I knew it would make Jaron want to rip it off the second be saw me.**

**There were pearls circling around the bodice and the skirt was full, floor length and had layers of tulle.**

**It was stunning.**

**Jaron's POV**

**"Hey Jaron, do you smell something burning?"yelled Tobias.**

**Oh, poop. There goes my third round of bacon.**

**I was attempting to make lunch for my fiancée and so far, it wasn't going so well. I burnt the bacon thrice, sliced my finger while cutting potatoes and nearly dropped the cooked chicken, which was now sitting safely on the dining table. **

**I had made the table look all romantic too. I set out the prettiest dishes I could find, and lit scented candles.**

**Now the potatoes were done too, and I just had to focus on the bacon for the salad and the garlic bread.**

**I put more bacon in the pan to start crisping up and then popped the garlic bread in the oven.**

**I heard voices and laughter coming from the hall. **

**Imogen was coming! I set the bread and salad on the table and went in a corner of the room to wait for her.**

**She walked into the room and looked for me. I slowly crept behind her and waited. She was so perfect in every way. Her long brown hair fell down her back in perfect waves, and her curves were shaped perfectly.**

**I placed my hands around her waist and she turned around, surprised ever so slightly. **

**"Hey honey", I said kissing her full on the lips.**

**"Aww, you did this all for me?"**

**"You're worth the pain of slicing my finger and burning the bacon", I said, nuzzling her neck.**

**She kissed my cheek, telling me that she was going to get dressed for lunch.**

**She swung her hips as she walked out the door and I could tell that she purposefully did that.**

**Imogen's POV**

**I swung my hips extra hard as I walked out the door, because I knew how that drives Jaron crazy. **

**I dumped my bag on the bed and tried to decide what to wear. I was already trying to drive him crazy so I decided to wear something flirty and sweet. I decided on a lightweight dress that was a dark blue. It was snug at the bust and pretty short.**

**I walked back to the dining room and sat down across from Jaron. We were sitting at a little table and so we weren't that far apart from each other. I could tell he was checking out my curves from the way his eyes kept roaming.**

**Finally I said "my eyes are up here, you know."**

**He smiled.**

**"Yes, but there's more exciting stuff going on down there."**

**I laughed as he asked me what I did today.**

**When I tell him I finally picked a dress for the wedding he asked me to show him. **

**"No way! I'm going to make you suffer!"**

**"Oh really, because I know how to see it."**

**"How?"**

**I listen as he tells me he knows where I kept it. Of course, he's right. I kept it with Amarinda because otherwise it would be in our room and he would see it.**

**He starts eating again and I watch him. He's been through so much for me and that shows how much he loves me. His hair flops in his eyes and I can tell he knows I'm staring at him.**

**He asks me if we are going to work on seating arrangements tonight. I say yes and decide to wear something even more flirty later.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey! So this is my first fic and I love the ascendance trilogy! Be sure to review and like! This chapter has more fluff and cuteness in it so enjoy! Tell my if you think I changed their personalities too much!**

**Xoxo***

**Jaron's POV **

**"No, she can't sit there. Her son got in a fight with that guy's son."**

**It was just one and a half months until our wedding and we were working on seating arrangements. However, that was proving to be a difficult task.**

**"I have to go get my dress fitted and bridesmaid dresses picked out. I'll be back later and we can finish up," said Imogen, the love of my life.**

**She pecked me on the cheek and walked out the door. I was left to work on arranging the set up of the tables (a very boring job). I let my mind wander to all the memories Imogen and I made together. Most of them involved nearly getting killed.**

**Imogen had saved my life and I had saved hers too. We were like two halves of a whole. **

**Imogen. Just the thought of her made me smile. I began to draw her figure on the blank paper. **

**I had always loved to draw, but I never had time after being kidnapped by Connor. It was a way to escape the outside world where I was an orphan. I could draw myself sitting on a throne, eating a huge feast. But, of course, most of my daydreams included food.**

**I looked down, surprised. I had drawn Imogen nude, from the back, and her hair was cascading down her back. Since her hair went past her butt, you couldn't see anything interesting, but it still looked shockingly good.**

**I decided to hang the sketch in our room to surprise her. Hey, the first thing I want to see when I wake up is Imogen (preferably looking sexy).**

**I filled it in with watercolors, taking the time to paint long, delicate strokes. Then I did her hair with the warm, chocolate brown and painted it in voluminous waves. **

**It looked perfect.**

**I hung it up right by my side of the bed and stepped back to admire it.**

**I heard Imogen come inside and I rushed downstairs, covering her eyes and taking her upstairs. **

**Then, I unveiled the painting for her.**

**Imogen's POV**

**"Oh my god. It's so gorgeous!" **

**I kissed him so hard he fell back on the bed and I straddled him and kissed him harder.**

**"I love you," I said.**

**"I love you more," he replied. **


	3. Chapter 3

*** I'm doing a bad job of updating, I know. But here's a nice dramatic chapter for you, and ill try to update more tomorrow. Your reviews and follows mean the world to me and actually motivate me to write these chapters. Here's the next chapter...***

**Imogens POV:**

**I wake up to the sound of Jaron in the shower. He takes such long showers and I can never get ready in time for the day when he gets in the bathroom first. Today, I decide to brush my teeth and hair while he's in the shower, so we can save time. I quickly brush my teeth and I'm in the process of getting dressed when I hear Jaron walk out of the shower. I decide to wear a minty green dress with black sandals and a bun. Jaron comes out with a towel around his waist and looks at me brushing my hair.**

**" You look stunning, you know," he says.**

**I blush and blow him a kiss. **

**"You too mister," I tease.**

**Then I walk out of the room. Today is going to be crazy busy. Amarinda and I are getting out final dress fittings done, and my childhood friend Elizabeth was too.**

**Since, I didn't have a lot of girl friends, I was going to have Amarinda and Elizabeth both be bridesmaids, with no maid of honor. Jarod's best man was Tobias.**

**Downstairs, Amarinda was waiting with a plate of eggs and toast. **

**"Eat," she says, handing me the plate.**

**We eat and talk about life. Tobias proposed a month ago, and they were getting married in a couple months. Our wedding was in two and half weeks. My dress was picked out, and it was getting fitted today. It was stunning, and so was my makeup look, which was also being tested today. We had to get moving if we wanted to get everything done today. **

**We walked to the dress shop, and waited for them to find the gown. I promised Jaron I'd have dinner with him tonight, and I also wanted a new dress for that. **

**The tailor had brought out the dress, and it felt like I was seeing it for the first time again. It was so pretty, and wearing it made me feel like a princess. **

**After an exhausting hour of being poked and prodded with measuring tapes and pins, I was ready to eat something.**

**Amarinda and I met Elizabeth at a nice restaurant and we chatted for a while before heading off to get their bridesmaids dresses. **

**The colors for our wedding were midnight blue and gold, and the dresses were midnight blue strapless formal dresses with a gold sash around the bust.**

**We picked up their dresses, and chose one for tonight. I chose a flirty little black dress, which had a square neckline and a twirly short skirt.**

**I knew Jaron would love it. Next, we went to get my makeup look tested. It was mostly natural, with a smokey eye and pink lips. I decided to keep it on for tonight.**

**2 hours later...**

**I was busy getting ready for tonight. I had my hair done in some loose curls and my black dress on with a diamond necklace Jaron gave me. **

**I went to the room were Jaron said he would meet me.**

**He wasn't there.**

**Jaron's POV:**

**I had gone out to a bar with Tobias, Mott, and Roden. Of course, I was stressed about the wedding, and so I ended up drinking a lot. I staggered home, swaying slightly, before collapsing on a chair. **

**The next morning...**

**"Ahh," I moaned, getting up.**

**My head was pounding and I felt like crap. I stumbled into our bedroom, only to find the bed neatly made, and no trace of Imogen whatsoever. Her curling iron wasn't hot, and nothing was out of place. **

**Then I realized; I had ditched our dinner date the night before. She must have been waiting all night for me.**

**"What have I done?," I murmur to myself.**

**I head to the kitchen to get some food, and then I spotted Imogen. **

**Creeping up behind her I spun her around, only to see the furious look on her face and to have her walk away angrily. **

**I ran after her, catching up and grabbing her wrist.**

**"I'm so sorry," I said, knowing full well that it wasn't going to be enough.**

**She glared and pulled away, but this time I grabbed her waist.**

**"What?," she half yelled.**

**"Imogen I'm sorry...," I started, she cut me off by placing a finger on my lips.**

**"Sorry for what, for completely ditching your fiancée, who had bought a new dress for the occasion, and sat for hours to get her makeup done," she shouted, tears now streaming down her perfect face.**

**I wiped her tears away with my hands. **

**"I was so stressed about the wedding and stuff, I wasn't even thinking. I'm so so so sorry, Imogen. I know I don't tell you enough about how much you mean to me. You're my everything, you're all I have left. When you took that arrow for me, and I thought you were dead, I can't explain the feeling I felt. I was sad but it was beyond sadness. I was angry, so angry. I could have killed someone, I was so upset. You're my world, and I love you," I told her, holding her close.**

**She cried into my chest for a little but before saying, " I'm such an idiot, Jaron, I overreacted. It's just sometimes I hate the fact that we met when I was a servant. I feel so indebted to you and I hate that you have all these princesses that you could easily marry. They are so much prettier and richer than me, and I sometimes don't understand why you chose me."**

**I stood there, stunned. Had she really been thinking like this the whole time? **

**I carried her bridal style into our bedroom and sat her in my lap on the bed. **

**"Imogen, please please please don't ever think like that again. It hurts me physically to see you cry. I love you so much. Please don't ever doubt it. All those princesses are fake. You have real beauty. You don't need makeup or a pretty dress because you're beautiful no matter what you look like. I love you," I say before softly kissing her nose.**

**She stares at me for a second before kissing me back, this time on the lips. **

**" I love you too," she whispers, smiling. **

**"How about we go out for breakfast, to make up for last night?"**

**"That sounds divine."**

***Did you like it? I hope you did! I'm gonna update tomorrow, and that chapter will have a surprise :)**

**Xo***


End file.
